A Holiday Wish
by Mondo the Second
Summary: Beast Boy has a very special gift for Raven this holiday season. But can he go through with it? Final chapter is up now.
1. The Question

A Holiday Wish

_Tough, you think you've got the stuff_

_You're telling me and anyone_

_You're hard enough_

_You don't have to put up a fight_

_You don't have to always be right_

_Let me take some of the punches_

_For you tonight…_

The alarm clock rang. Beast Boy reached for it and threw it across the room. "Morning already?" he croaked. He got out of bed and got dressed. He went onto the roof of the tower as a rooster and crowed, waking up the rest of the Titans.

Robin woke up and unplugged Cyborg. Raven was awoken by Starfire's shouts of, "Another joyous day!" Everyone got dressed and went into the kitchen for breakfast. Except Raven; it was her time to meditate. Beast Boy was waiting for them in the kitchen. "Is Rave meditating?" asked Beast Boy. "Yeah, she'll be out in about thirty." answered Robin.

Beast Boy ran outside to get the paper and brought it back as a dog. "Good boy!" cried Starfire. "Here," she offered him a slice of bacon.

He transformed back and gave her a raised eyebrows look. "Oh, I am sorry Beast Boy. I forgot about your eating habits." She instead gave him a fresh pancake. "Thanks Star."

Breakfast had ended. Raven was still in her room and the other Titans did their various things. Robin went to train some in the practice room. Starfire was cleaning up the breakfast dishes. "Wanna play some video games BB?" asked Cyborg. "No thanks, Cy. Maybe when I'm done with the paper."

Beast Boy looked at the comics, laughing at today's Pearls Before Swine. He perused through the entertainment section looking for an article that didn't involve some angsty new teen drama. Then he found what he was looking for: the advertisements. Specifically, he found the jewelry store ads. Christmas was coming up and he was looking for a ring. He wanted to propose to her this year. He went out with her a few times but knew her for years. She felt no one understood her, but she was wrong. Then he saw it. A 14-karat diamond ring. $149.99. "It's perfect." He muttered.

"What's perfect?" inquired a voice. Beast Boy jumped. Robin entered the room. "N-n-nothing," Beast Boy stammered. "I was… I mean…" Robin took the page that Beast Boy had failed to obscure. He read the ad and looked up at Beast Boy. "Raven?" he asked. Beast Boy nodded.

Robin sat down at the table and looked at Beast Boy. "Does she have the same feelings for you?" he asked. "I'm not sure. She hides her emotions well. I know she doesn't hate me. But I love her. And I want to show her that I've never met anyone like her and never will again." he replied.

Robin nodded. "Well, as long as you know what you're doing. I support your decision. Your secret's safe with me. I won't tell the others."

"Thanks Robin." Robin got back up. "I forgot I came here for a drink before I went back to training. Good luck."

Robin left the room and Beast Boy put the ad back with the rest of the paper. He was about to go join Cyborg in the TV room when Raven entered. "Oh, Raven! You missed breakfast. Star put the leftovers in the fridge. I could heat you up some pancakes before I leave." This was much more civilized than Beast Boy usually was in the morning. He was usually groggy or cracking jokes. "No thanks, I'm not hungry." She replied in her usual low monotonous voice. She sat down at the table and proceeded to read the paper, not noticing the jewelry ad.

_Listen to me now_

_I need to let you know_

_You don't have to go it alone_

_And it's you when I look in the mirror_

_And it's you when I don't pick up the phone_

_Sometimes you can't make it on your own…_

The next day, Beast Boy set out to do his holiday shopping. First he stopped by the local sports equipment store. Cyborg broke the basketball hoop a few weeks prior and he was going buy the equipment for a new one that wouldn't break as easily as the last one. With one down and three to go, he proceeded to the next person on his list: Robin. He went to the karate school and bought a brand new complete set of weapons: stars, nunchuks, a bo staff, sais, and had them engraved with Robin's name so they'd be personalized. He went to the mall and took care of the last two people on his list: Starfire and Raven. He spent the longest on Starfire's gift. He wandered up and down the mall two or three times. "I have no idea what Starfire wants" he thought. Then he realized the perfect gift for Starfire. He ran to the main information booth in the mall and got her a $100 gift certificate to any store in the mall. It wasn't limited to one store either, which was even better.

That left one name. Beast Boy didn't want to think about it. It was completely nerve-wracking. He went to the store advertised in the paper and looked for the ring in the picture. "Excuse me," he called to the woman behind the counter. He pulled the ad out of his pocket. "Do you have this ring?" The woman looked at the picture and said,"I'm sorry. We sold the last one yesterday." Beast Boy's heart sank. "I can order one and it will be here in one week" she added. Today was the 17th. One week would mean Christmas eve. It was cutting it close. "What time do the shipments usually arrive?" he asked. "Around noon, usually." Beast Boy paid for it in advance and left for the tower in high spirits. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too late.

He took his gifts one at a time through his bedroom window incase anyone was home. He locked the gifts in his closet and went downstairs to see who else was home. Starfire was in the TV room watching The Princess Bride and crying. "Oh, Beast Boy! I did not hear you come in. Did you find everything you were looking for?" Beast Boy nodded. They didn't have Christmas on Tamaran so she had only celebrated it for the first time last year. "Would you like to finish this wonderful movie with me?" she asked. "No thanks Star. I only like the Fire Swamp scene anyway. Where's everyone else?"

"They have all gone out. I do not know where they all went. Possibly shopping," she replied. "Okay. I'm going to go lie down for a bit, Star."

"Okay." As Beast Boy started up the stairs, he heard her shout,"She does talk about you." Beast Boy came back looking slightly confused. "I am sorry to say I overheard your conversation with Robin yesterday."

Beast Boy's face reddened slightly. "She has said that out of all of us here, you were the one that understands her the most." He looked at her and simply replied, "Thanks, Star. That means a lot." He went back up to his room and thought deeply about what he would do and how he would do it in one week.

_We fight all the time_

_You and I…that's alright_

_We're the same soul_

_I don't need…I don't need to hear you say_

_That if we weren't so alike_

_You'd like me a whole lot more_

_Listen to me now_

_I need to let you know_

_You don't have to go it alone…_

Over the next few days, the Titans took over their various holiday shopping needs. While the others were out, Beast Boy took the time to wrap (or in Cyborg's case, build) the presents he bought. Every day, he went back to the jewelry store, hoping that the ring came in early. No such luck. Every day, he became more and more edgy. Only Starfire and Robin knew why. Cyborg and Raven just assumed it was typical holiday anxiety.

Finally, December 24th rolled around. Beast Boy ran to the mall and the woman behind the counter was waiting for him. She placed the ring in a little box and handed it to him. "Thank you so much!" he shouted as he ran out the store and continued on home.

This was it, he thought. The only thing left was also the hardest of all. He pocketed the ring as he went past the other Titans eating lunch. When he got upstairs to his room, he placed the ring in his desk drawer and went back downstairs to join the others for lunch. "Did you find what you needed?" asked Robin. Beast Boy reddened again. Robin and Starfire glanced at each other.

That evening Beast Boy went into his room and lay awake on his bed. He tried to sleep, but he couldn't. He decided to put on his music. Maybe that would ease his tension.

_I want to trip inside your head_

_Spend the day there…_

_To hear the things you haven't said_

_And see what you might see_

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Robin. He walked over to the bed. "How are you holding up?" Beast Boy shrugged. "I'm a complete nervous wreck." Robin patted him on the back. "Whatever you do tomorrow; as long as it comes from your heart, you'll be fine."

"Thanks Robin," said Beast Boy. "Anytime." Robin left and went to his own room. Beast boy lied down on his bed, pulled the covers over him and finally fell asleep.

_And it's you when I look in the mirror_

_And it's you when I don't pick up the phone_

_Sometimes you can't make it on your own_

_I know that we don't talk_

_I'm sick of it all_

_Can-you-hear-me-when-I-_

_Sing, you're the reason I sing_

_You're the reason why the opera is in me…_

Beast Boy went out early to set up the basketball hoop so it would be surprise to see out of the window. He thought to himself, I'll let the other sleep in for a bit. At nine, he woke up the rest of the Titans. Starfire was so excited. She was flying around shouting, "What a glorious Christmas morning!" Raven decided that this only came once a year; she'd postpone her meditation until after the gifts were opened. As they all went downstairs, Beast Boy was waiting for them with an enormous grin. "It's about time!" he shouted. "I was going to start without you guys!" Cyborg shouted, "You better not have. I'd have to kick your scrawny little butt!"

They all proceeded to open their gifts. Cyborg saw the hoop outside leaning at a forty-five degree angle. "I appreciate the gift BB, but next time let me assemble it." Beast Boy laughed weakly. Starfire loved her gift. "Yay! A mall shopping certificate! Many thanks Beast Boy!" Robin saw his gift. "You always know what to get us." Raven looked a bit upset. She didn't see a gift for her.

Beast Boy waited to open the presents last. Cyborg gave him an _Acting for Dummies_ book. They both had a good laugh. Robin got him a case of the Harry Potter jelly beans. "Anyone want to share?" he asked. The only person who volunteered was Starfire. He gave her a dirt flavored bean. She ate it, ran into the other room and got a drink. Raven had given him a book on rare and dangerous animals. "Awesome Rave. Thanks!" She just looked at him and turned her head away a bit. He opened Starfire's gift. Jurassic Park on DVD. "Starfire, no offense, but this is what you got me last year." She looked positively gleeful. "I know. You liked it so much, I decided to buy it for you again!" Robin explained to her that you buy the person different things each year.

Raven went to her room looking slightly hurt. As the others were cleaning up the wrapping, Beast Boy followed her. This is it, he thought. He knocked on her door. No answer. "Rave?" he called. She opened the door. "What?" she asked. "Can I come in for a bit?" she reluctantly opened the door for him.

She sat in the corner and meditated. "You're probably upset because I didn't get you anything, huh?" She glanced over her shoulder at him. "The holiday is too commercial as it is. Still, I think it was rude that you didn't even give me a card. All of the other Titans got these perfect gifts and you completely left me out."

"Raven, you are a good friend. You're also an awesome person. You're the most important person to me in this whole place. If you're upset at times, it makes me upset. And if you're in a good mood, it makes me feel complete. Sure we've had our share of fights, but everyone fights. You are someone I want to know for the rest of my life. I only have on thing left to say."

He went out of the room to his and grabbed the ring. He flew into the room as a raven with the little ring case in his beak. He placed it on her lap and morphed back into his human form. She opened the case and her eyes widened. "What is this?" she asked with the slightest tone of surprise in her voice.

And then it happened. "Raven, will you marry me?" He felt as if his insides vanished. Raven looked as if she were at a loss for words. "Beast Boy," she said looking down at him. "This is the best Christmas present anyone has ever given me. Yes, I will marry you." Beast Boy got up shakily, and gave Raven a big hug. This was the happiest he had ever felt. She pulled away from the hug and drew him into a kiss. It was the perfect way to end the perfect gift.

A muffled "Awwwwww" could be heard through the door, but they didn't care that the others taking turns listening through the door. There wasn't anything in the world to ruin the moment.

_Where are we now?_

_I've got to let you know_

_A house still doesn't make a home_

_Don't leave me here alone…_

_And it's you when I look in the mirror_

_And it's you when I don't pick up the phone_

_Sometimes you can't make it on your own_

_Sometimes you can't make it_

_The best you can do is to fake it_

_Sometimes you can't make it on your own_


	2. The Planning

Planning

Starfire ran downstairs to where Cyborg and Robin were cleaning up the rest of the Christmas mess. "Well?" inquired Robin. "Well what?" asked Cyborg, wondering what the two of them were talking about.

Starfire was positively gleaming. "Beast Boy has successfully asked Raven to be his bride in matrimony!" Cyborg looked shocked. "You mean BB asked Raven to marry him?" The other two nodded. "And she said yes?" They nodded again. Cyborg paused for a moment. "I never knew he had it in him. Raven. Man, there's some skill."

"I never lost faith in him," said Robin. "I knew if he just went from the heart, he'd pull it off."

It had been a day since she said yes, but Beast Boy was still reeling from yesterday's events. He was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling and listening to U2. There was a knock on his door. "Come in," he called. Starfire walked into the room. "I'm sorry I could not give you this yesterday. All the stores are closed on the 25th of December." She handed a wrapped item to Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked confused. He unwrapped it. The Lost World on DVD. "Are pleased with the replacement?" Beast Boy started chuckling. "Yes Star. Thanks." She gave him a hug and walked out.

Raven trying to meditate, but part of her was too excited that she would soon wed. I'm keeping my name, she thought to herself. I'm not going to go by Raven Logan. Only one thing remained. Where would they hold the wedding ceremony?

Beast Boy got on his computer and started looking up and printing brochures on churches in the nearby area. The first one he crossed off the list was St. Sebastian's in Phoenix. "I think Raven's had enough of that place." He found a few nice churches in the LA area. He wrote down the information and was going to call these places, but he decided to talk to his fiancé first.

There was a knock at Raven's door. "Come in." Beast Boy walked into the room. "What do you have there?" she asked pointing at the sheets of paper in Beast Boy's hands. "Oh, just some churches we could have the wedding ceremony at." She looked through the list and info and put them in order of which ones she preferred. "Thanks. I'll give these places a call." He gave her a small kiss and went back to his room.

He called the first place Raven chose. The person on the other line picked up. "Hello. Thank you for calling the Los Angeles Church of Latter Day Saints. How may we help you?" Beast Boy explained that he wanted to set up a wedding in late February. Two months should be enough time to set up a wedding. "Who will be getting married?" asked the woman on the other line. "Garfield Logan and… Raven," he replied. "Wait, Raven the Teen Titan?" she asked. "That's right." "The half-demon Raven?" Beast Boy knew where this was going. "Yes," he replied. The woman hung up. "You know, Jesus never turned people away." he said as he hung up the phone.

He had pretty much the same exchange with the other churches. They, knowing Raven's "history" hung up on Beast Boy. He went back to Raven's room. "Raven?" he called through the door. She opened the door. "Did you find a church to hold the wedding at?" Beast Boy shuffled a bit. "Well, they were all for it until I mentioned your name." She looked at him quizzically. "They weren't too keen on you being part demon." She nodded. "I see. Well, what do you propose we do?" Beast Boy thought for a moment. "We could either rent out a park and hold the wedding outdoors, or we could go to the D.C. Cathedral. They have a Darth Vader Gargoyle. How religious can they be?" She gave him a raised eyebrow look. "Or we could rent out a park." She nodded. "Why don't you let me handle that?" she asked. "Yeah, you're much more responsible and organized," he said. "Oh, Beast Boy. If you see Starfire, tell her I need to speak to her," Raven added.

Beast Boy left the room and went downstairs. Robin was reading the newspaper. "Where's Cyborg?" he asked. Robin looked up and replied, "Cyborg is recharging."

"Well, maybe it's best that it's just you here. I wanted to talk to you. I was going to ask Cyborg this, but I've changed my mind. You were there for me Robin, during that week of anxiety when no one else was. I want to ask you to be my Best Man." Robin looked flattered. "Beast Boy, I don't know what to say. I would be honored to be your Best Man."

"You truly wish for me to be your Maid of Honor at your matrimonial celebration?" asked Starfire. Raven nodded. "First of all, you're the only girl in the tower. You're also one of my only friends. I don't get along with people who aren't like us," she said. "The other three are my dear friends as well, but they can't be Maids of Honor."

"You are most correct. They are not maids at all. They are superheroes," said Starfire, still beaming. "But I am also not a maid, so do you wish me to become one?"

"No Star. It's a figure of speech. You're the female equivalent of the Best Man." She explained so Starfire wouldn't be confused anymore. "So I am the Best Woman, in a way?" she asked. Raven nodded. "Most glorious!" she shouted as she gave Raven a big hug. She flew out of the room and went to find the others.

"Ring Bearer?" This shout echoed throughout the tower. "Ring Bearer? You can't be serious!" shouted Cyborg. Beast Boy had shrunken down to mouse size. "Robin's my best man. He could identify with the way I was feeling toward Raven. I mean, look at him and Starfire. He helped me out a great deal."

"Yeah, but come on man. Ring Bearer?" he asked again. Beast Boy looked at his bionic friend. "Would you rather be the Flower Girl? Besides, this could be good to repay me all the times you beat me at Mega Monkeys 4."

Cyborg looked thoughtful. "I'll let you book the entertainment for the wedding reception," he blurted out without thinking about Raven's feelings on the matter. "Deal!" Cyborg and Beast Boy shook on it. "Don't get anyone too hardcore or anything. Someone who could perform at a wedding." Cyborg shook his head. "Don't worry man. I know what the two of you are into." Beast Boy smiled as he left the room to go find Raven. "February 20th, Cy!" he shouted back.

"Ring Bearer?" Cyborg shouted as Beast Boy left.

"Cyborg's booking the entertainment? Are you sure that's wise?" asked Raven. "Don't worry, Rave. He said he knew us enough to know who to book. Did you find a park to hold the ceremony at?" he asked.

"Well," Raven started. "I figured the place had to be big. And I thought about you and your obvious love for animals. I thought we could hold the wedding in Central Park." Beast Boy looked shocked. "Central Park, New York?" "It's the only one that comes to mind," she answered. A small grin appeared on her face. "Well, do you want to book the call the city council of Manhattan and ask?" asked Beast Boy. Raven nodded. "No offense. I know you want to be part of the wedding. But I think the reserving of space and other crucial elements should be left to me." Beast Boy kissed his love gently on the lips. "No problem. Knowing me, I'd probably mess it up somehow." The two of them decided that was enough wedding planning for the day and went downstairs.

A couple of weeks went by and not much else had happened. Raven reserved the park and a priest to wed them in Central Park. The wedding would be held at 3:00 on Sunday, February 20th. And that was about it.

Cyborg was on the phone. "You're serious? You'll really perform at the wedding reception?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Awesome! The wedding's at 3 pm in Central Park on February 20th. Thank you so much!" He hung up the phone and threw his fist in the air. "YES!" he shouted.

Beast Boy had walked into the room. "Cyborg, why are you being loud?" Cyborg simply smiled the I-Know-Something-You-Don't-Know smile. "Oh, I just reserved the band to perform at your wedding!" Beast Boy looked excited. "Who?"

"Nope, it's a surprise. You'll find out next month." Beast Boy was looking like he was in mock anger. This was _his_ wedding, but he could wait to find out.

Raven heard the commotion as well. "Cyborg, you reserved the band? Who'd you get?" Cyborg leaned in close to Raven's ear and whispered his response. Beast Boy tried to hear what he was saying but he couldn't. Raven looked at her future husband and simply said, "You're gonna love it."

Beast Boy threw up his hands. "Why must you torment me?" Cyborg answered his question. "Because, BB, it's fun and easy to do."

Starfire entered the room. "Friend Raven. I have been looking for you!" Raven looked confused. "Why have you been looking for me?" Star took her hand and started moving towards the door. "We need to find the proper attire to wear at the wedding. Surely you did not think you would marry wearing your leotard and robe?" "I did until now," she answered. Starfire dragged Raven out the door. Raven mouthed the words "help me" as the door closed.

"Oh, yeah. We need to be fitted for tuxedos," remembered Beast Boy. "Where's Robin?" Cyborg shrugged his shoulders. "I think he's upstairs reading." Beast Boy ran upstairs to Robin's room and knocked on the door. "Robin, are you in there?" There was a thud and a cry of "Ow." Beast Boy ran into the room, thinking something happened. Robin was taking a nap and had fallen off the bed.

"You okay Robin?" asked Beast Boy. Robin nodded. "What's up Beast Boy?" he asked as he was rubbing his head. "I just remembered we need to go get fitted for wedding tuxes. The girls just left to get dresses." Robin followed Beast Boy downstairs. "I'll see you when you get back!" called Cyborg. Robin and Beast Boy exchanged looks. "Cyborg, you're coming too. You need to wear a suit at a wedding," said Robin. "Say what? I'm not wearing a monkey suit!" "Oh yes you are!" shouted Robin. Cyborg tried to run for it, but he was cut off by Beast boy who had turned into a tiger. "Come on Cy," he said. "Don't make this more difficult than it has to be," growled Beast Boy.

Cyborg gave in. A Ring Bearer in a tux.


	3. Preparations

Preparations

Raven never thought she'd live to see the day when she'd go dress shopping. With Starfire. Starfire could see she was not looking very pleasant. "Raven, is something the matter? You seem to be looking downtrodden considering that this is a happy occasion." Raven shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'm just so used to this outfit, I'm not sure how I'd look in a dress."

Starfire looked at her grim friend. "If you are worried that you would not look beautiful, you are most incorrect," she reassured. "I am sure we will find the perfect dress to make you look absolutely radiant." Raven smiled. "You think so?" she asked. "I know so, friend Raven."

They reached the dress shop and went inside. Starfire couldn't be any happier. She ran around the store looking at dresses and feeling the fabrics. Raven had never seen so much white in her life. It was almost too much for her to take. The woman behind the counter walked up to the two. "May I help you?"

"We need to be fitted for proper wedding attire! My dear friend is to be wed next month and we need to find beauteous garments to wear," she cried. The woman looked at the two of them. "Well let's get you fitted then."

Another employee came over to help. They pulled a few dresses out and tried them on the girls. Starfire liked all of them, but it was torture to pick just one. Raven was not as impressed. White just wasn't her color. Then she saw it. It was beautiful. A sleeveless white dress with a long train and a veil. It had a lace-up back and the skirt went down to the floor. "May I try on that dress please?" she asked one of the women. They dressed her in it and it was perfect. "I'll take this dress, but I have a request." The woman was listening. "Do you think I could get this dress in this color?" She showed her the robe she was wearing. The woman took the robe in the back to match it with the same color fabric. She came back with the robe. "Yes, we should be able to make a dress in that color. It will take three weeks." That would put it at one week before the wedding. The group would leave for New York after they picked up the dress.

Starfire picked her dress and volunteered to pay for the dress purchases. "I wish to record this purchase on the card of credit." Raven looked at her. "When did you get a credit card?" she asked. "It was mailed to me." They made the transaction and went back to the tower.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the spectrum, Beast Boy and Robin were trying to get Cyborg fitted for a tux. He was too big to wear anything in the store, so they needed one custom made. Robin and Beast Boy found tuxedos easily. They were not built at all like Cyborg. It took them a while because Cyborg refused to stand still, but the reminder of flower girl got him to cooperate.

The tuxedo would be ready in a couple of weeks. They made their purchases and went back to the tower as well. The girls were already there and noticed how tired Robin and Beast boy looked. "What happened to you?" asked Raven. Beast Boy sat down. "Cyborg was throwing a tantrum." Starfire giggled.

Robin went upstairs and hung up the tuxes in the closet and labeled which one was whose. He went back downstairs to get a drink. He noticed what the girls were doing. They were finishing the last of the invitations. "It is a shame that your parents are not with us to be at the wedding," observed Starfire. It didn't bother Raven as much as it did Beast Boy, who was very close with his parents before they died.

"Even if no one showed up except you guys, it wouldn't matter. As long as I get to be with Raven, that's all I need," Beast Boy said. Starfire's eyes were watering and Raven looked like she would cry herself.

A few more weeks went by. The invitations were sent out and the people R.S.V.P.'d. Reservations were made at a great hotel near Central Park. Both the tuxedo and dress people called and said they had finished making the custom-made outfits and they were ready to be picked up. Robin and Starfire took over that job.

Everyone was finishing packing enough things for a week in New York. The suits and dresses were neatly folded in their suitcases. Beast Boy was so excited. He couldn't wait to be walking down the aisle with the girl he loved.

After the packing was finished, they put all of their suitcases in the Titans plane. When everyone was inside the plane, Robin set up and took off. A few hours later, they arrived in New York. The airport allowed them to have hangar space for about a week.

They got a couple of cabs to drive them to the hotel. Robin paid the drivers and they walked into the hotel. After checking in they walked in to their rooms. Robin and Cyborg shared a room. Starfire and Raven shared a room. Beast Boy had a room to himself. He needed his own room because that nerve-wracking feeling he was having during that week before Christmas was coming back on him.

While the others (especially Starfire) went shopping or touring the city, he was in his room trying to write his vows to Raven. He knew exactly how he felt about her, but he just couldn't put it in words. He decided to sleep on it and worry about it tomorrow.

"Beast Boy? We're going out for lunch. You wanna come with us?" asked Robin. "No thanks." Robin opened the door. "Is everything alright? You've been in the room since we got to the hotel."

Beast Boy did not look well rested. "I've been trying to write my vows to Raven. I know how I feel, but I just can't write it down." Robin looked at his friend and said, "I can't really help you anymore. The only advice I can give you is the same I gave you before you proposed. Go from the heart." Beast Boy smiled and nodded. "Thanks Robin."

"Anytime. We'll bring you back some food okay?" "Okay." Robin shut the door and Beast Boy could hear him and the other Titans' voices as they were walking down the hallway. He went back to his desk and pondered what he was going to say. He remembered the first time he met Raven… He fell asleep at his desk.

He woke with a start. He knew what he was going to say. He quickly wrote everything down that was in his head before he forgot and finished just as the others were coming back from lunch. He put his paper in the desk just as a knock could be heard. "Come in."

Raven opened the door. "Hey, are you feeling alright? Robin said you weren't acting like yourself. Is everything okay?" Beast Boy walked to the door, kissed Raven, and said, "It is now."


	4. The Big Day

The Big Day

Three days left before the wedding. Beast Boy was looking over the vows he had written and was making revisions where necessary. There was a knock on his room door. He put his paper back in the desk and opened the door. "Friend Beast Boy, would you like to come with us to the park in the center of the city? Cyborg is meeting us there." Beast Boy replied, "Sure. Why not?" It would be a good idea to see the place he would be getting married at.

The Titans left the hotel and had a hard time crossing the busy Manhattan traffic. They were able to cross the street and walked into the park. Starfire was overjoyed. "It is as marvelous as my garden on Tamaran!" They took a look at the place where the wedding was going to be held. Something caught Beast Boy's attention. Cyborg was working on what looked like an enormous stage.

Cyborg saw them. "Great, you made it! Isn't it awesome?" He motioned at the stage. Beast Boy figured that this was for the entertainment. He was the only one who didn't know who was going to perform. "Geez, Cy. Who did you get, Aerosmith?" Cyborg shook his head. "So close, and yet so wrong."

This was driving Beast Boy crazy. But he didn't let it get to him. After Cyborg made the finishing touches on the stage, they all went for a tour around the park. Beast Boy really wanted to see the Central Park zoo.

Night was drawing near, so they decided to get dinner before they headed back to the hotel. They got back to where they were staying and everyone went to sleep. Well, almost everyone. Beast Boy was still making changes to the vows. He didn't make an awful lot, though. He was too tired. He did enough today anyway.

Two days before the wedding. Beast Boy finished his vows and wanted to have them memorized before Sunday. He decided to work on that tonight. There was something he wanted to do ever since he got to New York. He changed into a bird and flew to Liberty Island.

There it is. The only woman on this planet as green as I am. He continued to fly to the torch. He perched on the rim of the torch and just looked at the city. Wow, he thought. You can see it all from here. He sat and thought about the days ahead for about an hour and flew back to the hotel.

He flew into his room and changed back into human form. A note was on his desk. "BB- Starfire wanted to see a play on Broadway. Robin came with us. Raven is still in her room, still meditating as far as I know. - Cyborg"

Beast Boy left his room and went to Raven's. "Rave, you still in there?" he asked through the door. Raven opened the door. "Oh, hey. Cyborg left a note in your room." "I know. I saw it. Where did they go anyway?"

"I think they were going to see Chicago. I would have gone with them if they were going to see something else. I'm not a big fan of Paige Davis. Besides, I wanted to wait till you got back." Beast Boy asked her, "Well, what did you want to see?" A smile appeared on Raven's face. "Something that appeals to both of us." They flew to the theater she had in mind and she asked Beast Boy to uncover his eyes when they got there.

He uncovered his eyes and looked up at the marquee. The Complete Works of William Shakespeare (abridged). Beast Boy looked puzzled. "I've never heard of this play Raven. What is it? This isn't anything educational is it?"

"Don't worry. You won't learn a whole lot," she replied. "Besides," she added, "it's a comedy." They walked into the front lobby and Raven paid for the tickets. They proceeded into the theater and waited for the show to start.

About two hours later, they walked out of the theater. Thankfully, Raven had been meditating earlier, otherwise she would have broken something. She was laughing that hard. Beast Boy was laughing pretty hard as well, but not at some of the same things she was laughing at. They got some food on the way back to the hotel. Afterwards, they walked back to the hotel, said goodnight, and went into their separate rooms. Beast Boy wanted to continue memorizing the vows, but he was too tired. I'll do it tomorrow, he thought. And with that, he went to sleep.

The day before the wedding, they had a rehearsal. They went through the procedure for tomorrow. Cyborg wore a visible grimace holding a little pillow with nothing on it at the moment. Starfire was gleaming, standing next to Raven. She requested to be the Flower Girl as well as the Maid of Honor. She held a little empty basket in her hands. Robin stood next to Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked nervous. Very nervous. He had yet to memorize his vows. After the practice, they went to dinner and called it a day.

Finally it arrived. The big day. Beast Boy just could not memorize his vows he had written. He didn't know why he was having such trouble. It wasn't rocket science.

At around one, he went to the park where they had set up tents for changing rooms. He took a look at the place where the guests would sit. He saw a lot of other heroes. The Flash, Wonder Girl, Superman, Batman, and many others were sitting on the seats, waiting for the ceremony to start.

Beast Boy walked to his tent, nervous as hell. What am I going to do? He was nervous enough that the tent was shaking. He noticed the flap open as Robin walked in. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked a visibly nervous Beast Boy. "Fine. Couldn't be better," he said, loudly, his voice squeaking. Robin walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Remember what I said. If you go from the heart, you can't go wrong." Robin patted Beast Boy on the shoulder and left.

What felt like hours later, the organ began to play. I better get out there, he thought. He walked out of his tent and stood next to the altar. His eye was twitching slightly. Cyborg and Robin came down the path first. Cyborg tried to look dignified holding a small cushion with a ring on it. They took their places next to Beast Boy. Then the organ began to play the wedding music you hear all the time in movies.

Beast Boy did a double-take as he saw the sight before him. Raven was walking down the path in the most beautiful dress he had ever seen; the same color as her cloak. Starfire was behind her holing the train of the dress with one hand and the basket on her arm. With the other hand she flung the flower petals.

Beast Boy's heart was going a mile a minute. Raven walked up and stood in front of him. "Dearly beloved," the priest began. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two individuals." Beast Boy's mind was racing. His mind sort of blacked out and he was snapped out of his trance when he heard the priest say. "The couple has written their own vows."

Raven took a deep breath and began. "Garfield Logan, when I first came to join the Titans I felt that nobody could ever love me because I could not love them back. I was raised never feeling emotions and I longed to feel what everyone else felt. I was faced with the threat that if I did let my emotions out, they would take control of me and I would cause pain to those I love. I met the Titans and I felt I could belong. And then I met you. You were the only one I could be with that at least tried to cheer me up without drastic wardrobe changes. You taught me that I can gradually overcome my darkest hours and be who I want to be. And for that, I am truly grateful."

Beast Boy's mind went blank. He noticed that all eyes were on him. I better start talking, he thought. "Raven, you are the first girl I ever met. When you joined the group, I sensed something different about you. You could not express your emotions as freely as we could. I worked tirelessly trying to get a reaction out of you. I admit my jokes were a little… bad. But all I wanted was a smile. After the situations with Adonis and Malchior, I felt our relationship strengthen. I was closer to you than ever before. But the whole situation with Terra… She gave me as much attention as I tried to give you. A while after she became a statue, I realized that I truly loved you. I had to tell you how I felt. It didn't matter to me if you couldn't feel the same way. I had to let you know. The happiest day of my life was when you agreed to this. It was then that I truly knew your feelings."

Beast Boy finished and his face grew a bit pale. His focus blurred a bit and as he regained composure, he saw that a tear stream was slowly falling down the side of her face. His heart lifted. Starfire was in tears.

The priest was ready to finish the ceremony. "Do you Raven, take Garfield to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Raven nodded. "I do." He looked at Beast Boy. "Do you Garfield, take Raven to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Beast Boy kept opening and closing his mouth. He felt two sharp nudges from Cyborg and Robin. "I-I do," he said, rubbing his back. "If there is anyone who feels these two should not be wed, let him or her speak now, or forever hold their peace." The only sound that broke the silence was Starfire letting out a sob and blowing her nose. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife."

Beast Boy let a grin spread across his face. He looked at his new wife and she at him. They leaned in and their lips met. Loud applause drowned out every sound in the nearby area as the walked up the aisle, now man and wife.

Cyborg was standing at the exit with a piece of cloth. He wrapped it around Beast Boy's eyes. "Dude, what are you doing?" he asked. "It's time for the entertainment," replied Cyborg. The Titans and the guests walked to the stage. Cyborg was behind Beast Boy, moving him to the stage. All was silence until four clicks of drumsticks could be heard. It was followed by a familiar guitar rhythm. Then a voice called:

_Uno, dos, tres, catorce_

The blindfold over Beast Boy's eyes moved a bit as he raised his eyebrows. He pulled off the blindfold and his eyes twinkled in child-like wonder as he saw Bono rocking out with the rest of U2 on the stage.

_(Turn it up loud, captain)_

_Lights go down, it's dark  
Your jungle is your head  
Can't rule your heart  
A feeling so much stronger than  
I thought your eyes are widened  
Though your soul, it can't be bought  
Your mind can wander_

_Hello, hello (hola!)  
I'm at a place called vertigo (dónde está)  
It's everything I wish I didn't know  
Except you give me something  
I can feel  
Feel_

_The night is full of holes  
There's bullets ripping sky  
Of ink, with gold  
They twinkle as the boys  
Play rock and roll  
They know that they can't dance  
At least they know_

_I can't stand the beats  
I'm asking for the check  
Girl with crimson nails  
Has Jesus 'round her neck  
Swinging to the music  
Swinging to the music_

_Hello, hello (hola!)  
I'm at place called vertigo (dónde está)  
It's everything I wish I didn't know  
But you give me something  
I can feel  
Feel_

_(Check it)  
All of this  
All of this can be yours  
All of this  
All of this can be yours  
All of this  
All of this can be yours  
Just give me what I want  
And no one gets hurt_

_Hello, hello (hola!)  
We're at a place called vertigo (dónde está)  
Lights go down and all I know  
Is that you give me something_

_I can feel your love teaching me how  
Your love is teaching me how  
How to kneel  
Kneel_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Everyone clapped. Beast Boy especially. "Dude, how did you get them?" he asked Cyobrg. "They're fans of what we do. And they love New York," he replied. Beast Boy grinned. The band began to play a slower song and Beast Boy reached for Raven's hand, wanting to dance. This is the perfect end to the perfect day, he thought. They danced slowly with their heads on their shoulders as the song played.

_See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you_

Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you

With or without you  
With or without you

Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away

My hands are tied  
My body bruised, she's got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you  
With or without you  



End file.
